The Concept Universe Wiki
Welcome to The Concept Universe Welcome to the Concept Universe a Superhero Universe that has been created through the Hero System Roleplaying Game System. This Universe has been played over fourteen years of real time and covers over 25'000 years of game time. We play in different time periods and with different players and storytellers. It all started when five players wanted to play in a new superhero universe but through 8 different periods of time, starting in World War 2 all the way up through Modern Day. Now fifteen years later different players are playing and still having fun with the legacy that those first characters created. Something that happened that I didn't expect would be legacy characters and stories that didn't even get played out but became canon, The Particle, Gillian, Spongata Moggia, The Green Scimitar all characters that were handed from players to the Universe itself. Even the newest game, has two characters related to Captain Canadia, one related to Shinobu, one related to Bullvye, one to Gillian and a Team Phoenix member also. the legacy just keeps going, and hopefully will continue. Anyway for all you newcomers welcome to the Wiki, and for all you older players have fun reading anything new. "Your tepid human ways, do not like the beatbox" Northguard: Heroes of the North "O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy son's command." 2015, nearly three years after the events of Doom of the Destroyer, Canada along with the world is a much quieter place, there are no major crimes being commited and the bigger threats are either dead or in hiding. This doesn't mean there aren't smaller threats or superheroes anymore. In recent years at least three superheroes have come to the limelight, Barrage, the alternate identity of Nathan Walker philanthropist, armsdealer. L'Unifoile, the Canadian crusader that no underworld member wants after them and The Olympian, the embodiment of the Greek god of lightning. These aren't the only heroes but it would take a true disaster to bring these heroes out of hiding. Maybe even a Nuclear Threat........... Northguard consists of:-''' * Standard Bearer * Xander Drake * The Lemurian * Agent Rachel White * Wildboar * Inquisitor Lupus * Barrage * L'Unifoile * The Olympian '''To Rise From the Ashes It is the year 2014, two years have passed since the defeat of the two greatest threats that the Universe itself has ever faced, Dr. Destroyer and Dr. Doom. With the help of many of the Earth's greatest heroes Doom was returned to his own universe, and Destroyer was defeated and presumed killed at his Asteroid Base. Of course the heroes and the world did not go unscathed, many heroes died when a sub orbital cannon destroyed Pharos Tower and a fifteen block radius around it, incinerating most civilians and heroes who were at Ground Zero. In the last two years Xzargon has retreated and rebuilt his own base out of the remains of Destroyer's Asteroid Base. Team Phoenix has disbanded and the World has finally recovered from the devestation. There has also been no major villains attack the World on a big scale. But the peace was always never going to last, and it is up to Xzargon to help forge a team from the ashes, and let the Phoenix rise again. 'The Real Heroes of Millenium City' Many people died that day when Dr. Destroyer unleashed his Sub-Orbital Destroyer Ray. All this and World War II The Concept Universe Wiki has definately taken off thanks too two of the players and myself, you may have noticed that World War II seems to be the area that I am working on mostly at the moment. Check out The Battalion Brigade and work from there. So look over the start of the whole universe at your leisure, and be careful not to feel the power of The Golden Shower's shower, and be careful of woooooooooooooooooooooooo.. STINGER!!!!!! Latest activity Category:Browse